Eve's protector
by AnimeNerdyGirl2018
Summary: met Hikari Sukaretto a hanyou from a kitsune clan. she goes to Japan to protect the new eve. join her and her sister on this journey. will they find love? read to find out
1. chapter 1

Chapter One of Eve's Protector:

~~Hikari~~

I was walking to my new school for the night classes I have to take. Having just moved to Japan, I plan to figure out the meaning of my older sister's words.

"The time has come, Hikari. Your fate lies in a girl currently living in Japan."

"What do you mean?" We were sitting on the roof of our small cottage watching the sunset. Shinpi had asked me to come sit with her, a strange look on her face.

"You have been charged with protecting this generation's 'Eve'."

"What?" My head tilted in confusion. A chuckle was the only answer I got.

She turned towards me with a small smile. "Do not worry little sister. Your answers will be found in time, but you must find them yourself." Turning back to the horizon she said, "I believe mother knew of this as well."

My eyes widened.

"I fly to Japan shortly after you. I will not let you do this completely alone for I have a part to play as well. Have faith."

She helped me pack and sent me on my way two days after that. Even now, her words confuse me. Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I refocused on the high school at the top of the hill.

"Well, here I go."

When I got to the front of the school, I saw a man with wine purple hair and square black-rimmed glasses standing by the lockers. Draped over his arm was a black dress jacket with white lining and an undershirt to match. As I walked closer, he looked me up and down with a scrutinizing gaze.

My fire color shirt and my midnight blue skirt with stars on it as well as my knee high boots with socks that go ever higher than my boots seemed to offend his eyes as his face twisted with slight disgust. A silver rod hung loosely from a snap on my belt. It sizzled and whirred with energy to transform into the few weapons it extends to become. Blonde bangs hovered just above my leaf green eyes as scarlet tresses cascaded down my back and faded into a golden color.

Stopping just a few feet in front of the almost intimidatingly tall boy, I smiled and said, "Hello. My name is Sukāretto Hikari."

~~Reiji~~

A/N: (ha, you didn't see that coming so soon did you?!)

As the new student approached, I took note in her choice of apparel. How Western...fitting. Her nervousness shone clearly on her face as she walked towards me.

"Hello. My name is Sukāretto Hikari." She said with a sweet smile. From the rod on her hip, it appears this girl has more secrets than I first thought.

"Sakamaki Reiji." I said as the bell rang. I internally sighed at the implications. Just as suspected, Laito came from behind me with his usual hentai smirk.

"My, what a cute little bird we have here." Latio said placing his hand on her shoulder. "Would you like to play a little game with me?"

The new girl gave him a strained smile, brushing his hand off her shoulder.

"Please, get away from me." Hikari said. Her voice had edged with an implied threat, though Laito must not have seen it. I mentally scoffed. This human is actually arrogant enough to think she can hurt a vampire? However, when Latio tried to pin her to the wall, she kicked him with so much force it sent him went flying into a tree.

"I tried to warn you," Hikari said smirking.

The others soon emerged at the commotion.

"What the hell is going on out here?!" Ayato yelled.

"This is the new girl who will be staying with us. She just kicked Laito into a tree." I said. They all had varying expressions of surprise and amusement.

The red haired girl just huffed and crossed her arms in defiance. Something briefly danced in her leafy eyes. It was so quick I thought I had imagined it. My eyes narrowed. It would be best to keep an eye on her.

~~Shuu~~

That girl...something is off about her. For a human, she is too arrogant. My eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"You aren't a human." I said. The others turned to me with incredulous looks before turning back to look at her. She smiled sweetly in response.

"No." She said. This girl is too calm… Hikari continued to smile at us with sickening sweetness. The redhead was started laughing at us. It seemed as though she was gloating.

"Your faces are hilarious!" She said between laughs.

"Who the hell are you?" Subaru asked her.

"My name is Sukāretto Hikari." Her eyes sparkled with a mischievous fire as she gave a small bow. "Nice to meet you."

~~Hikari~~

When classes were finally over, I looked for Reiji. Over the last few weeks, he had been charged with showing me around and introducing me to some of the staff. According to my older sister, I have to stay with him and his brothers too. Just the thought makes me want to shiver in slighty fear. They all smell of human blood and it's nauseating.

"Sukāretto-san!" I turned at the sound of my name. Just down the hall was Komori Yui; a girl I share all my classes with. Her almost white blonde hair draped over her shoulders as her red eyes stared on innocently. Something about her made my possessive instincts scream at me. Maybe this is what my sister meant.

"Hi Komori-san. Are you ready to leave?" When the brothers took me back to their mansion, I was surprised to see another girl there. I discovered that she had been the church's offering to those wretched boys. Just another reason humans occasionally disgust me.

"Yeah." She smiled before taking my hand and running towards the lockers.

"Wait! Komori-san, where are we going?"

"Ayato-kun and the others are already waiting on us." I sighed. Vampires and their impatience.

By the time everyone was in the car and settled, I had pulled my phone out to text my sister.

*Hey sis.*

*Hello, Hikari* As we drove down the road, city buildings gave way to trees.

*How are you?*

*I am good little sister. My plane just landed*

*I thought I said to stop calling me that!?*

She chuckled, responding with a sly *You will never grow out of that nickname, little sister.*

I pouted. Suddenly, the car swerved out of control and was thrown into the air. Komori-san screamed and I grabbed her before jumping out the window. Just as we landed, the car hit a tree and exploded.

When she stopped screaming, Komori-san asked "What happened? Was it an accident?"

"The driver was a familiar. They are not capable such carelessness." Reiji replied.

Shuu spoke up. "This was not random."

"So then, what happened?" Kanato hugged Teddy tighter.

Laito looked up towards the cliff and smirked, "Oh look, I found a clue."

There on the cliff stood four shadowed figures looking down at us.One with plum-colored hair, one with forest-green hair, one with blond hair, and one with siena brown hair. I took a subtly protective stance in front of Yui and glared up at them. My eyes widened as the wind carried their scent. Vampires...but these are different. They seem less...what is it?

Ayato yelled at them, demanding to know who they are. I noticed how the one standing farthest forward was staring right at Komori-san. My lips curled in a silent snarl as I struggled to keep my instincts from taking over.

Then, I heard it. "Eve."

That's-! Eyes widening, my mind raced as I processed what the strange boy had called Yui. Now it all makes sense! All these vampires around her, my instincts going crazy; Komori-san is this generation's Eve!

When the smoke blew past them, they disappeared.

"Who were they?" I asked.

"Half-breeds." I stiffened. Shuu's voice held a tone often directed at me. Disgust.

"Are they…?" Yui trailed off, sounding hesitant.

"Yes they are like us, but they are impure vermin."

They began talking about a war. I stopped listening as the flames started to take a green hue. No one seemed to notice the flame's change in color. I felt a wisp of Shinpi's aura.

Sister. Are you unharmed? She barked with worry.

"I am fine." Thankfully, the others were too busy conversing to notice my barked response.

Good. Be careful. They may try something.

"Right."

Then the wisp was gone, leaving me with a lot to think about.


	2. chapter 2

Eve's Protector- Chapter 2

~~Hikari~~

A few days later, Komori-san and I were walking through the garden. We talked about family, what we did growing up, and what we strive to be.

Komori-san never knew her mother; her father is a priest at the church in town. She told me how she came to live with the Sakamaki's and I struggled to keep the red from bleeding into my eyes.

"How can you still love your father when he has condemned you to live here?!"

"Sukāretto-san, please. It's part of my duty to the church." She tried to reassure me but I wasn't having it.

"'Duty' my ass! If he feels no concern at all, he has no right to claim you as his daughter!"

Komori-san changed the subject in an attempt to calm me down; she asked what my family is like. Before I could answer, I paused and looked at the white roses blooming in the bushes. Someone is watching us.

"Sukāretto-san?" The blonde asked, walking a little closer to me. "You don't have to tell me if you're not comfortable with it."

"Hush!" I hissed. The fur on my twin tails bristled as the watchers approached.

"Eve," came a whisper.

Glancing around, I hid my scent and dropped into a subtly protective stance.

The same voice sounded next to Kimoro-san. "Found you."

I pushed her behind me and stared him down. Suddenly, two strong arms wrapped around my waist and trapped me against a warm chest. "You're not going anywhere." A different, deeper voice whispered. I shivered as a strange feeling overwhelmed me.

"Let me go!" I yelled, trying to get out of his grip. I refused to use my youkai strength in fear of being discovered, but I had to get Yui back inside. Surely the brothers would fight to keep her. Or so I thought. I knew they could hear us but weren't doing anything to help us. I wouldn't have a choice.

"What are we going to do with this one?" asked my captor. "Seems hell bent on protecting Eve."

"Bring her with us. If we don't, she'll tell those purebloods who took Eve." A new voice said, walking over to me and Komori-san. After that, something hit my head and my world went dark.

The sound of a grandfather clock's ticking pendulum echoed in my head. A soft wind gently brushed across my skin, whisper of warmth and comfort riding its currents.

'It is time.' A strong male voice called. He sounded much older than Shinpi. 'Open your eyes child.'

My eyes flashed open. Everything around me appeared white. Glancing down at my feet, I saw dark red metal. It seemed to expand out, then reach up into a strange arch. A clawed hand reached out to touch it, only to hesitate from the intense magic radiating from it.

"What the-?"

'It is time. Turn around and jump down to the tree. Eve awaits you.'

Incredulous but curious, I did as told and found Yui laying against an apple tree's roots asleep. Only then did I notice my hanyou features were visible.

Her eyes fluttered open. She looked up at me in wonder. "Who are you?"

I hesitated a moment before answering. It felt as though I was not in control of my body. "I am your protector, Eve."

"My...protector?"

"Yes."

"What are you?" Anticipation overwhelmed me as she looked at my tails and claws. Thankfully, she didn't appear frightened of me. "Are you...a kitsune?"

"Yes, but only half. I am what you call a hanyou."

"'Hanyou,'" She echoed in question.

"Half human."

"Oh. Is that why I haven't seen you till now?"

"But you have, you just don't realize it."

White light suddenly flooded our vision and I felt awareness pull me from the dream.

"See you soon!"

When I awoke, I was greeted by an unfamiliar ceiling. The scents I vaguely remembered from the accident suddenly swamped my nose. Jumping into a fighting stance, I expanded my aura to feel where everyone was. A somewhat powerful aura was sitting in the chair while Yui and the others were on the edge of my senses.

I turned with the intention to strike when they popped a sugar cube into my snarling mouth. Shocked by the action, I nearly choked on the cube before finally swallowing it.

"Easy there, Kasai." The timbre voice from last night came from a tall brunet. He stood at least a head taller than me with tomato red irises and leaf green pupils boring into me.

"Who the are you? Where is Komori-san?" I asked with a calmness I didn't feel.

"Stop whining Kasai." He glared at me, curiosity nearly overpowering his agitation.

"Not until you tell me where Kimoro-san is." I started looking around the room, glancing out the window to judge its distance from the ground. Two stories. I could make it if I jumped but I have to get to Yui first.

It was set up like my room at the Sakamaki Mansion but more spacious. The walls were decorated with a serene forest green and small splashes of warm gold. These colors remind me of Mother. I shook my head clear of those memories, I looked around the room until my gaze returned to the boy now sitting on the bed.

"Where am I?" I asked the tall man that was in the room with me.

"Tch, why should it matter?" He scoffed. "You're away from those pureblood bastards. Isn't that enough?" I glanced between the boy and the window, then made a run for it. In a flash, I was out the window and sliding down the wall. "Hey! Get back here!"

Ignoring his shouts for me to return, I scented the air. Main floor with three others. I slid down to the first floor and opened a window two rooms away from Yui's scent of apples and roses. It grew stronger the closer I got. I found her in a living room sleeping on the couch, the owners of the vaguely familiar scents scattered around the room. Their faces have away nothing, but they smelled of cautious kindness.

"Komori-san, wake up." After a few moments of shaking her, the pale blonde finally woke.

"Where are we," she sleepily asked, wiping her eyes. When, she looked me over, her body froze. "Who are you?"

"You are in our mansion M neko-chan." I stood up and put Komori-san behind me, glaring at the owner of the voice. "And that was your friend."

"Who the hell are you," I snarled.

"Why should I tell you, kit?" The blond man said.

"What did you call me? And what do you mean 'was'? I'm still her friend." My voice began to rise in slight fear. Only then did it hit me like a baseball (pun intended). The spell to hide my appearance was gone! Shinpi is going to kill me for losing her charm!

The brunet boy from earlier walked in, hand resting behind his neck. "Tried to tell ya before you darted."

I glared at him. This was not good.

~~Shinpi~~

Glancing down into my compact mirror, I summoned the image of my younger sister. She was standing in the living room of the Mukami mansion as mother had once predicted. Her illusion charm had fallen off earlier than expected.

"Time to ruffle the Sakamaki brothers a bit."

With a devilish smirk, I dialed the family head's number. I quickly schooled my features and voice when he picked up the phone.

"Hello?" His voice was cold, as usual.

"Hello Sakamaki-san, this is Hikari's guardian."

"What can I do for you?" Clearly annoyed.

"I believe that when I said my sister would live with you, you agreed to keep an eye on and protect her."

"We have not deviated from that task."

"Really," I let dark skepticism enter my voice, "then where is she?"

"As I thought. I will be arriving in Tokyo this evening and expect her to be there when I do." I ended the call beforxe snickering to myself. That should do it! Now, time to check on her progress at school...


	3. Chapter 3

Eve's protector chapter three.

~~Shinpi~~

I hailed a taxi from the hotel entrance. _Let's see what else mother predicted correctly._ As we drove toward the Sakamaki mansion, my thoughts drifted to how I should maintain my little deception.

"Angry or whiny," I unknowingly mumbled aloud.

"Excuse me?" the taxi driver sounded intrigued.

"Oh! I apologize. I'm pranking some… _friends_ of mine and I'm still deciding how I want to act."

He chuckled shaking his head. "Well it depends on the prank you are trying to pull."

"These _friends_ of mine were supposed to be caring for my younger sister. However, it would seem she has been kidnapped by much nicer, more capable people." I said

I watched his eyebrows rise into his hairline at my statement from the rearview mirror. He laughed. "I'm assuming you know the people who kidnapped her?"

"I know they will bring her happiness."

The taxi driver gave me a strange look. "Okay then… You seem the type to be angry should such a situation truly occur."

A devious smile crept onto my lips. "Perfect! Thank you so much."

When we pulled up in front of the mansion, Reji stood before the door, obviously not pleased. I mentally smirked before schooling my features into a scowl. This would be fun.

"Reiji-san?" My voice was laced an anger I did not completely feel. In truth, this should have not happened so soon. It just went to show just how incompetent and self-important these boys are. "Where is my sister?"

~~Hikari~~

Panic surged through me. Fear of the unknown as I realized nothing outside smelled even remotely familiar. That was bad. _Could this be part of mother's plan, or something else?_ Deciding to refocus on escaping _,_ I discreetly looked at each face in the room. If I was to find a way out, I would have to wait.

"Who are you people? Why did you bring us here?" My fur was still ruffled but I calmed as best as I could. My first job was to get Yui out of here. I refused to fail at a job I had only just started.

"Sukāretto-san. Please calm down." I ignored her. I wouldn't calm until I knew what the hell was going on.

My eyes narrowed. "Well? Is someone going to answer my question?"

The three boys gave each other a hesitant side glance until a reluctant resolve settled. I felt the presence of another vampire enter the room. My fur bristled once more.

"If you would sit down, we will talk." I turned toward the new voice and my eyes widened in shock. He looked a lot like Reiji but there was a startling difference. His eyes held warmth in them.

"Will actually answer my questions." Skepticism dripped from my voice as I turned to completely face him.

He nodded. "I will answer your questions to the best of my ability."Glancing around the room I ensured no one made any sudden moves.

"Fine. But I will be keeping an eye on the rest of you too." My clawed hand gestured to the others.

He nodded again in understanding before reaching into his jacket. I saw him pull something out of his pocket. _Wait. Is that..?_ I looked at the charm in his hand and looked up at him in shock.

"Where did you find that?" Only demons can see it. So how could a vampire able to see and hold it?!

"We will keep your secret, if you keep ours." A cold smirk pulled at his lips. I looked at the vampire like he was crazy. _But if it will keep Yui safe, then I'll do it_. My eyes carefully moved around the room, looking over the vampires. They all had the same look on their faces.

"Fine. However, I must know what your secret is if I'm to keep it." Mystery danced in my irises as the purple-haired vampire's smirk grew wider. _Oh yes, this will be fun._

"You shall know our secret when after you have been given answers." The memory of a sugar cube being forced in my mouth surfaced and I blushed. I saw the brunet settling down on the couch beside the other two. _Why am I thinking this?_ The one who called me _Kit_ had a smirk, that if he keeps it up he might be dead.

"You know blond one, if you keep up that smirk, you will be dead where you sit." A true kitsune smirk spread on my lips. Frightening silence consumed the air before the brunet started laughing hysterically like the mad hatter. The blond boy sat there in disbelief, shock on his face at my punny threat.

~~Yuma~~

I was laughed at Kasai's punny threat to Kou. What a great sense of humor. I stopped laughing and looked at the young fox. She was sitting close to Eve like a pet would. She is hiding something else, I just can't place it.

"Now tell me what's going on." Kasai said to Ruki. Ruki gave Kasai a smile and nodded.

"Let's first know one others names. That would help us better don't you think?" My elder brother had said. Kasai looked at the rest of us and nods her head.

"Of course. My name is Sukaretto Hikari." She had said. Her name is really cute.

"My name is Ruki Mukami. Those are my brothers, Yuma, Kou, and Azusa."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you all." Kasai said with a smile.

(Shadow: Wow this chapter took forever to do. Sorry for the long wait but I hope you all like it! See you in the next Chapter!)


End file.
